A Story Of Remus and Tonks
by wrackspurtgurl
Summary: This is the tale of how one of the sweetest yet most overlooked relationships came to be. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks fall for each other and stick together against the odds. :) This is my very first FanFic EVER so please comment and review thanks so much!
1. Chapter 1: Bonding Beneath Cloaks

"This is boring. When does the shift end?" Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had their backs pressed together and their wands drawn. Tonight was Tonks's first watch duty in the Department of Mysteries, so they were huddled under Mad-Eye's spare Invisibility Cloak. Tonks kept fidgeting and shifting and Remus had a suspicion that she was unaccustomed to keeping still for long periods of time.

"Don't worry, our shift only covers a few more minutes. You can doze off if you need, since you have work tomorrow. I can keep watch," Remus offered.

It struck Tonks how sweet Remus was to her. Over simply one week of acquaintance, they had become increasingly close.

"Nah, I have the weekend off. I guess I'll mostly be hanging around Grimmauld Place working through strategy sessions, odd house jobs, and trying to keep my lovely cousin from doing anything excessively impulsive or reckless."

Lupin gave a subdued laugh. "Yeah, you and Sirius are some of the most insane, spirited and mischievously hilarious people I've met. It must run in the Black family."

Tonks rolled her eyes, then realizing Remus couldn't see this gesture, threw her shoulder sharply into his back.

"Hey, it's a compliment! It appears that to be a Black you must be crafty, intelligent, intensely stubborn, and ridiculously good-looking. From what I've seen you all are."

Now Tonks was grateful that the dark masked the sudden rosiness in her face. Whether he realized it or not (Tonks truly hoped he did), Remus had just indirectly called her good-looking. Quickly she grasped a related topic to shove up as a barrier until she could untangle her feelings.

"When I got older and realized that I had an abundance of dark, evil relatives, sometimes my mum would tell me what it was like growing up as a sweet apple on a bitter tree. This was about the time that I realized I was disowned and disliked by the majority of my relatives and their supporters. My birth finished off any threads my mum still had tied to the Blacks. Everyone ostracized my mother for marrying my muggle-born father at the tender age of twenty, so of course they detest me."

Lupin smiled, then he too took note of the dark shroud, so he said with a smile on his lips and in his voice, "Well, good thing that you were born, or these night shifts would be depressingly dull." Tonks's heart experienced a familiar flutter while Lupin checked his watch. "Ok, watch is over. Ministry workers will be here in minutes, so we have to be careful leaving here undetected."

The pair stood up, and, still under the Cloak, made their way to the exit that brought them to the corridor. "Ladies first," breathed Remus, and he walked behind Tonks, guiding her gently with his hands lightly resting on her shoulder. A moment later he thought he heard somebody coming. Instinctively he grabbed Tonks around the waist to stop her. Tonks was suddenly aware of their close proximity, the heat of his body against hers.

Whatever Lupin had heard was gone now, and they made their way to the entrance hall undetected. The pair clasped hands to apparate back to Number 12. They arrived, Remus quietly closing the door so as not to wake anyone. Tonks involuntarily yawned. "So… tired… dash it all, I have to go all the way back to my flat for barely a few hours… we have an Order meeting bright and early before I have work…"

"If you want, you should stay in a guest room. It is practical," Lupin suggested.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Tonks questioned.

"Why not? There's a clean one on the third story. I'll show you to it."

Tonks followed Remus up the stairs with relief that she wouldn't have to face a dark flat at this hour. Remus gestured toward a tan door. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"  
With a smile Tonks replied, "I love the service at this place. Um, I don't want you to have to go get-"

Remus said, "I was about to go make some tea if you would like some."

"Sure! Thank you Remus!"

"I'll bring it up in a minute."

Tonks walked toward the room Remus had indicated. As she did, her foot caught on an uneven floorboard and she was sent sprawling on the ground. As quickly as she could manage Tonks scrambled to her feet. _Why _must I be so clumsy? Tonks wondered. She sighed and continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets in the Dark

Tonks entered the spare bedroom and flopped onto the mattress with a sigh. It had been a long few days, with her already demanding job as an Auror along with various work for the Order. She looked up at the ceiling as she thought back to the time she had just spent with Remus. What did it mean? Anything? Probably not to him, she thought with a scowl. How could she, a girl thirteen years his junior, ever interest him? Tonks knew there was no point in secretly fancying him. But their was something so alluring about him. Remus Lupin was very open and welcoming while at the same time mysterious. He intrigued Tonks. But he also confused her. What could he possibly have to hide?

A knock came on the partially ajar door, and it swung open to reveal Remus holding two large mugs. Tonks sat herself up as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Thanks so much," Tonks said as she accepted her mug of hot chocolate. "It's July, but this house sort of gives me the chills; it's nice to drink something hot." Not as hot as you, Remus she thought to herself, then immediately scolded herself for such frivolous, tacky thoughts.

"Try living here," Lupin said with a hushed laugh. "I guess that I'm lucky Sirius offered me room here. Otherwise I'm not sure where I'd be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with my, um, condition, it's hard to find a steady job. I am allegedly quite dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?" Tonks looked very confused.

Lupin studied her. Could it be possible that she didn't know? He had assumed someone would have told her by now. At this point it wasn't exactly a secret. Yet somehow this innocent little wide-eyed girl was staring back at him with concern and confusion. Here we go again.

The reason Lupin could not hold a steady relationship was due to his lycanthropy. Every time he would get close to a girl, she would start to notice his peculiarities. The odd disappearances, the strange beverages, and the excuses would draw concern. The evidence would, of course, produce some reaction from the woman. Sometimes he was given an ultimatum: tell me the problem or I'm leaving. When that happened, Lupin would usually divulge the secret. Some of his lovers took this information kind of well but ended up leaving when it got too difficult. Others... well, they didn't take the news so well. Whatever the case, Remus and relationships never seemed to work out. So why should this be any different? If he told Tonks now, she might lose interest before they even got the chance to have a relationship. Yet somehow, he didn't feel right not telling her. She would find out eventually, so why shouldn't he just tell her now?

"Tonks, I can't believe you don't this."

"Don't know what?! I am so confused here. What is it? What could be so big a secret you could hide?"

Remus took a breath. Here it goes. "Tonks, I suffer in society because I'm a werewolf."

For a second Tonks's eyes widened. She immediately recomposed herself and said, matter-of-factly, "Well, I guess it all adds up then. Wait, does the whole Order know this except for me?! Why does nobody tell me anything?!" Lupin could have sworn her fuschia hair reddened a bit as she scrunched her face up in mock anger.

Looking at the adorable face she was making, Remus laughed. He knew he shouldn't have been nervous that Tonks would turn away from him. If anything, Lupin hoped that this might bring them closer together. Tonks interested him. He liked her open mind and sense of spirit. Remus hoped to get to know her as much as he was able.


End file.
